1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive and a damper positioning structure thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a half-height optical disc drive and a damper positioning structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional half-height optical disc drive includes a chassis, a traverse, and a top cover. The traverse further includes moving mechanisms, such as a spindle motor, an optical pickup head, and a stepper motor, etc.; consequently, the traverse is the major source of vibrations in the optical disc drive. However, if the optical pickup head, which must be precisely positioned, is subjected to vibrations that cause the optical pickup head failing to align precisely with the recording tracks of a disc, errors in data reading will occur. Besides, vibrations transmitted to the outer portion of the optical disc drive may cause an annoying noise.
As a solution to the vibration problems, the traverse of a conventional optical disc drive is installed on the chassis typically via a plurality of dampers configured for absorbing vibrations of the traverse. Each damper has a neck and a positioning hole, wherein the neck is engaged with a flange of the traverse. Each damper is fastened to a corresponding fixing hole on the chassis by a screw passing through the positioning hole. Hence, by means of the dampers, the traverse is floatingly provided on the chassis, so as for the dampers to absorb the vibration energy of the traverse.
While the dampers can effectively absorb vibrations, the use of screws to secure the dampers not only increases material cost but also requires additional manpower for fastening the screws. Therefore, the design of the conventional optical disc drives needs further improvement to lower cost and thereby increase the price competitiveness of optical disc drives in general.